


A taste of Hell together

by Sylencia



Series: Noctis' Inferno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Deepthroating, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: It's been two years since Noctis has been clean but tonight, he feels so lonely because Ardyn isn't around and the temptation is worse than ever. But Nyx is here to help, as always and he gives him the best advice he could have received. To talk about it with Ardyn.





	A taste of Hell together

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it took forever for me to post it ! I'm so sorry about it ! But I hope you guys will like it just the same !
> 
> As always, mind the tags and I probably forgot about things ! This is not betaed nor edited so there probably are mistakes and all. I'll try editing it when I can !
> 
> Hope you guys like it !
> 
> (Next sequel will come soon!)

Noctis really needed a break. His head was throbbing. Not that he was sick but he needed distraction, he needed something to do other than that and he’d give anything for Ardyn to come home early than planned and just tell him all of it. Tell him how he longed for something new in his life.  
  
Writing always had been one of his passions but Noctis was just sick of it. Three months he hadn’t stopped writing, in hope to finally finish his first novel but it was starting to get on his nerves. Especially with how lonely he felt, lately.  
  
Ardyn was often working. Which was good because Ardyn loved his job as a surgeon, he loved helping people and offering surgeries for free was something really charitable of him but it also meant he sometimes had to leave town and go to other cities, other countries, even, to reach his patients. Currently, Ardyn was in some foreign country, to help a kid with a brain tumor and Noctis knew it was important, that Ardyn was doing his best there and giving so much for that kid but today, Noctis needed his man.  
  
Staying locked in their shared flat was starting to make him go crazy and Noctis was starting to feel like doing some stupid things. Really stupid things, in hope to fill the void in his life and he knew it wasn’t something he should think about but now, on this exact night, getting completely drunk and smashed and go dancing in one of these clubs seemed more appealing than ever.  
  
But Noctis knew what would happen, if he indulged in it just once and the tattoos on the crook of his elbows were the permanent reminders that he couldn’t do that. He had been clean for almost two years now, thanks to Prompto’s help. He couldn’t just blow it up just like that. He’d rather shoot himself in the head than to just take coke ever again but the loneliness was starting to become unbearable and that’s exactly why he sent a single, simple message to Nyx.  
  
“Red alert,” it said and Noctis knew his friend already was on his way. And he hated to take Nyx away from his boyfriend but what else was he supposed to do? The only other two people who knew him under influence were Prompto and Ardyn. The latter was in the middle of a surgery and the former away on some island for his honeymoon with Cindy. Out of reach, really and Noctis couldn’t ask them to just drop everything and come to his help. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t.  
  
And he hoped Nyx would forgive him for ever sending that text.  
  
The message was a simple system they came up with when Noctis got clean, so long ago. A way for him to warn his friends that he had some dark thoughts again, that he needed their help and Noctis never used it before, not even once did he feel like he truly was going to snap and just find a dealer on his own and do something stupid. But after three months of loneliness, with Ardyn gone all around the world to help people, with Prompto too busy with the organisation of his wedding first and now his honeymoon and Nyx so in love with his boyfriend that he kept organizing cute little outings with him, there had been nothing much Noctis could have done. Except writing. And Noctis was sick of it now.  
  
It took Nyx half an hour to finally arrive. He was tired, that was obvious enough, when Noctis opened the flat’s door, and his ruffled clothes probably meant that he had texted him in the wrongest moment. But Nyx smiled, when Noctis opened to him and he pulled him in a strong hug, nuzzling his hair.  
  
“I’m here,” Nyx muttered and Noctis hadn’t realized he had wanted to cry before the tears started running down his cheeks. But there was so much to cry about, wasn’t it? It was scary to have such thoughts, so late after his last dose, to feel like getting properly smashed again just because he was lonely. Fuck, what kind of an adult he was, if being alone for so little time was making him feel like going back to Hell?  
  
“Come on, Noct, let’s sit,” Nyx closed the door with his foot, he led Noctis toward the light brown couch and they sat down together, Noctis comfortably tucked against Nyx’s body, eyes closed and his hands trembling on his friend’s clothes as he was holding them so hard in his fists.  
  
“You’re safe now,” Nyx muttered and he kissed the top of Noctis’ head. “It’s all good. You sent the message, you called for me and you’re safe.”  
  
“I-I didn’t want to ..” Noctis trailed, because it was obvious enough that Nyx had been busy, before he came but Nyx shook his head.  
  
“None of this,” the older man whispered. “Luche knows, alright? He knows and he told me to come to you. He said he was going to bake some cookies for you tomorrow and bring them here.”  
  
Noctis snorted. Luche .. wasn’t the most tolerant person when it came to him, Noctis knew. Well, he wasn’t entirely against him, really, they had troubles getting along ever since Nyx introduced them to each other but they always made sure to keep their quarrel between just the two of them. For Nyx’s sake, mostly, as the rest of their friends were always entertained with their arguing.  
  
And it wasn’t that Noctis didn’t like Luche. He liked him enough because Nyx was happy with that guy. But Luche was a possessive man and had a hard time accepting that Noctis and Nyx were such close friends after all that happened between the two of them. After the many times they slept together and how they lived together. Basically, Luche had been shocked and he had felt betrayed when Nyx told him about their past relationship when Noctis had still be living in his old flat.  
  
But it was starting to get better, ever since Noctis moved in with Ardyn. It was all a lack of confidence and trust, Ardyn said, once and Noctis could understand that. It would have been weird for him too, to realize that his boyfriend was living with one of his exs.  
  
However the idea that Luche was going to bake cookies for him was a hilarious one and Noctis could barely believe it.  
  
“I’ll ask Ardyn to try them for poison,” Noctis teased, resting his head against his friend’s shoulder and Nyx couldn’t hold back a chuckle.  
  
“He wouldn’t do that,” he muttered. “He doesn’t hate you. He just .. needed to realize that I had no interest in you at all. We weren’t in an exactly normal situation, after all.”  
  
“I know,” Noctis sighed and he slowly relaxed against his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“And he didn’t hesitate a second, when he heard your ringtone and let me read the text.” Nyx added with a soft tone. “He did say that you owed him now.”  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes but he answered nothing. He didn’t care if he had a debt toward Luche, as long as he wasn’t alone. He didn’t care, as long as Nyx was there, successfully distracting him from his thoughts from earlier and he settled more comfortably against his friend’s shoulder, he sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
“So ..” Nyx whispered, placing his nose against Noctis’ hair and rubbing at his back. “You want to speak about it?”  
  
Noctis shook his head. Not for now, he thought and Nyx didn’t push the issue, he merely hummed, pulled him a little closer and they didn’t move for the next moments.  
  
Already, Noctis was feeling better. The fear of messing up was slowly leaving him, the need to mess up too. He had been stupid, hadn’t he? To want to snort coke just because he couldn’t focus on his story anymore, just because he was feeling so alone, in this big, fancy flat. Other people could live their entire life on their own without doing such things. So, why couldn’t he? Why couldn’t he just manage something as simple as that? But it was the first time since they were leaving together, that Ardyn had been gone for so long. And Noctis could handle a couple of days.  
  
Not three months, apparently.  
  
“I want Ardyn back,” Noctis stated after what felt like hours of Nyx just holding him and rubbing his back.  
  
“Did you tell him?” Nyx inquired, his tone tired and never letting go.  
  
Noctis shook his head.  
  
“What are you waiting for?” Nyx then asked, kissing the top of his head. “Just send him a text.”  
  
Noctis pulled his phone from his pocket, he stared at the screen for a moment. Ardyn was his wallpaper, a picture of him sleeping because Ardyn was a beauty, when he was asleep. One of the first pictures Noctis ever took of his man, some days after they started dating, a morning after a night of pillow talk and touching and kissing. Noctis hadn’t slept that night, feeling too alive to rest and he had watched Ardyn for hours, until the idea of taking a picture of the moment came to him.  
  
Noctis was proud of his shot, of how so perfect Ardyn looked, bathing in the morning sun. Ardyn loved to tease him about him, and how he used it as his wallpaper but Noctis knew his man secretly loved it too.  
  
Their text conversation on his phone was quite empty, Noctis usually preferred to call Ardyn rather than text him but he didn’t mind it, this time. It wouldn’t be simple to use a text, after all and Ardyn probably was in the block, at this hour, he was in a totally different timezone after all.  
  
“I miss you, come back home,” was all Noctis wrote. But he knew it would be enough. Simple words were always enough, with Ardyn.

* * *

If there was one thing Noctis hated in his life, was being woken up in the middle of the night. It probably was the most annoying thing ever, to be sleeping, sprawled on his big bed and being forced out of his dreams by some random reason, especially after such a difficult night. Two days, since he had to ask Nyx to come help him control his urges, and he had been barely able to sleep, staying on the phone with his friend as much as he could to make sure he wouldn’t do something stupid. Nyx had wanted to stay around, just in case but Noctis told him he’d be alright. That he didn’t have to worry. And he had been alright, now he had decided to take a pause and stop writing for a moment. But the fact Ardyn didn’t answer his text really was getting on his nerves and Noctis was restless.  
  
That was why he was so annoyed when he heard noise in the flat, when the dogs started to bark loudly in the middle of the night and Noctis just thought: “Fuck it.”. He didn’t care if someone was robbing them, or coming to hurt him or anything. All he wanted was to sleep and he was going to get his full night of sleep, no matter what. Even if he was forced to sleep during the day.  
  
But, when a weight sank on the mattress and familiar hands fell on his body, Noctis smiled. He couldn’t not smile, when lips pushed sweet kisses on his cheeks and that perfume he’d recognize among a hundred others surrounded him.  
  
“You didn’t answer, old man,” Noctis groaned, half asleep but pulling the scarf he knew so well toward him and Ardyn into a needy kiss.  
  
“Ah, my poor boy,” Ardyn answered, his stubble scratching his face and his hands soon on his skin, pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m afraid my phone died after I tried to call you, out in the rain before my time in the operating theatre. I came as soon as I could.”  
  
“Don’t go again,” Noctis muttered, wrapping his arms around his love’s neck and he sighed. “I need you home.”  
  
“I already told the organization,” Ardyn smiled, kissing his forehead several times and settling more comfortably in their bed. “No more surgeries for a couple of weeks. My boy needs me.”  
  
“Sleepy now,” Noctis nodded, rocked with Ardyn’s sweet tone and the perfume all around him, so calm now Ardyn was back and telling him how he was going to stay. “Love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Ardyn whispered and Noctis was asleep as soon as he heard these words.

It was way past noon, when Noctis opened his eyes. The sun already was setting on Insomnia, casting beautiful lights and shadows in the bedroom but the only thing that mattered was Ardyn. Ardyn was home. Just there, in bed with him and it didn’t matter, if Ardyn was busy on his phone, typing one of these hundreds of mails he sent everyday, it didn’t matter if he borrowed his phone for that. Not as long as his free hand was resting in his hair, petting it as slowly and gently as he could, comfortable in this position with him and not caring for how clingy Noctis was being. Ardyn often said he wasn’t clingy. Noctis had a hard time believing it, sometimes but not once did Ardyn ever lied and it was proof enough of his honesty.  
  
Noctis didn’t want to let go, his arms wrapped around his lover’s waist and his head against his lap but he eventually had to, only if to stretch and to look up at Ardyn. Ardyn let go of the phone as soon as he was aware that Noctis was awake, putting it on the side and focusing on him instead. There was softness, in his amber-coloured eyes, softness and love and Noctis would have teased him for being so sappy, if he wasn’t that happy to see him again, and to know Ardyn was going to stay around for a time now. It probably was selfish, as some people truly needed the help of Ardyn’s golden hands but Noctis had felt himself sink too deep to care.  
  
He had been truly desperate for this to even think of snorting coke again, after all.  
  
“Hello my love,” Ardyn muttered, his deep voice as sweet as it always was in the morning. “You look terribly beautiful today.”  
  
“You say that every day,” Noctis pointed out but it was the truth. Ardyn loved to compliment him right when he woke up and Noctis loved it so much.  
  
“What about some breakfast?” Ardyn offered, his smile widening a little and Noctis’s stomach answered for him but he shook his head.  
  
“Stay with me,” Noctis demanded, tucking his arms behind his head and trying to hide his discomfort. He probably failed, as Ardyn’s eyes flickered, just a little, as if he had noticed something. But Ardyn said nothing, he merely lay beside him, a soft hand going to his belly and they kissed, the two of them needing it so dearly after not seeing each other for so long.  
  
They could have had sex. Morning sex always was good, even if it wasn’t exactly morning anymore. Having sex after such a long period of abstinence would have been good too, both of them needed it but they only kissed. Deep and intensely but there were only kissed and needy touches and grabbing but nothing remotely sexual. It was fine like this, though. They could have sex later, Noctis thought. He was happy enough to feel Ardyn so entirely.  
  
Ardyn was the one to break the kiss, merely because they both were out of breath already, in need for something they wouldn’t indulge in just yet and he hummed in pleasure when he kissed Noctis’ head and he pulled his loved in a soft embrace. Noctis closed his eyes again, at that, he sighed and he smiled. This was all he had needed. To feel Ardyn with him again, to feel like his lover was here.  
  
“Make sure your next phone is waterproof,” Noctis had to tease and it made Ardyn chuckle, at least, his arms tightened around his body.  
  
“Already thought of it and it’ll be. I ordered it in the morning. It shall arrive soon,” Ardyn nodded.  
  
Then, a silence stretched. Noctis knew he had to speak of what happened, he knew Ardyn had to know. He was going to know soon enough, after all, because Nyx was going to tell him, sooner or later. It was part of their arrangement too. If any of his three friends received a Red Alert message, he had to tell the two others. Just in case. And the fact that Ardyn didn’t have a phone anymore for the moment would delay the moment but Noctis had to tell him himself.  
  
“The night I sent you the message ..” Noctis sighed, almost hiding against his lover’s chest. “I sent a Red Alert to Nyx.”  
  
Ardyn didn’t answer right away. He kept rubbing his back, in the most gentlest way, he didn’t tense, he wasn’t angry either. He just needed time to ponder his words, Noctis figured and he waited patiently.  
  
“Good,” Ardyn eventually muttered. “And I already know Nyx came for you. I have no doubt he did.”  
  
It was concise, at least. And Ardyn wasn’t forcing him to talk about it, which Noctis was thankful for, even if he wasn’t going to keep it for himself. He wanted to be as honest as possible with his lover. This was part of it.  
  
“Do you still .. feel like snorting coke, sometimes?” He asked first because he was curious. Ardyn had been clean for so long now but Noctis needed to know. They never spoke much about these things, after all.  
  
“Yes,” Ardyn nodded and there was pain in his tone. “When the pressure gets too much, I just .. I know a dose would help me. It always gave me so much energy and so little to think about but .. It really isn’t a solution.”  
  
Noctis knew exactly why, he knew exactly what it could do. Because he had taken that shit to forget about Luna, to forget about her death but he only ever was pushing the inevitable away.  
  
“I .. I wanted to get smashed,” Noctis admitted in a breath. “Properly smashed.”  
  
“Why?” was Ardyn’s quick question and Noctis closed his eyes, his hands tightening harder on his lover’s shirt.  
  
“I-I was so alone,” the younger man whispered and his throat was tightening already and his eyes were burning. Because he had hated that feeling, but he hated himself even more for having these thoughts.  
  
“Ah, my love,” Ardyn kissed the top of his head and rubbing circles on his back. “I apologize I made you feel this way. I will be there for you, from now on,” he promised and Noctis nodded, already knowing that Ardyn had asked for a break.  
  
The non-profit organization he was working for was understanding enough. Ardyn was barely paid, after all, for all the surgeries he was offering, only receiving small amounts of money from the donations the organization received. Nothing, really, compared to the pay a surgeon as good as him should receive but it also meant Ardyn could manage his time on his own, with no contract forcing him to work like he did before, back in the hospital. Ardyn had hated it, he told Noctis once. Having to spend so many hours a day in the operating room and going from one surgery to another with little to no time for himself. That was when he quit and decided to work for free, for organizations like this one. Sure, it meant no regular pay but Ardyn had been able to save up as much money as possible over the years in the hospital and he could pay for the two of them easily enough now.  
  
“Thank you,” Noctis whispered. “I .. I’ll be taking a pause too, in my novel. I haven’t stopped writing in three months and I’m sick of it.”  
  
“I’ll read all of it when I’ll have some time,” Ardyn promised, as Noctis had allowed him to read the rest of the novel already. “Now, do you want to do something, tonight? Or we just go lazy, order some pizza and watch a movie?”  
  
Noctis sighed. “I gotta walk the dogs.”  
  
“Did that already,” Ardyn nodded. “And I gave them food, while you were sleeping. And I cleaned the kitchen because you really can’t cook without dirtying everything around you.”  
  
Noctis snorted, he glanced up at his lover and kissed him because Ardyn truly was perfect, sometimes. But he soon pushed himself in a sitting position, he smiled as Ardyn did the same, just so he could hold him still and Noctis sighed, he rolled his eyes at himself.  
  
“There’s .. something I always wanted to ask,” he muttered. And it probably was the best moment to ask, with the previous crisis but there was uncertainty in his tone and Ardyn seemed to notice it, because he started to run a hand in his hair.  
  
“Listening,” Ardyn nodded.  
  
“I .. I always wondered …” Noctis muttered, looking away. “Why did you .. came to me, that night in the club?”  
  
“I told you that already, didn’t I?” Ardyn asked with a soft frown. “You reminded me of the brat I used to be and I had to do something, to help you.”  
  
“But I was disgusting and still, you wanted me,” Noctis pointed out. It was obvious, wasn’t it? Ardyn had wanted him, even when he was high, back then, he had wanted to fuck him and he had been so hard, during each ones of their encounters. “Why?”  
  
“Oh ..” Ardyn chuckled, kissing the crook of Noctis’ neck and keeping his lips close to his ear. “I must say, watching you grind that cute little ass of yours against that guy’s cock with no shame turned me on so much,” he trailed and Noctis shivered, closing his eyes. “I would have taken his place gladly, if I had let my cock take control rather than my heart.”  
  
Noctis shuddered, this time, his lips parted, half moaning at his lover’s teasing, tempting and dangerous tone. That was a tone he loved to use when they were playing it rough, his dirty mouth getting him off as much as his cock buried up his ass and Noctis loved every ring of it, the way it rolled on Ardyn’s tongue, the way it shot pleasure right to his cock and how his body easily reacted to it now.  
  
“I would have loved dancing with you,” Noctis admitted, the mere idea of dancing like this with Ardyn making his cock twitch with interest. He shivered violently when Ardyn’s fingers touched the nape of his neck, when he grabbed his hair almost roughly, the way he did when they were rougher than usual.  
  
“Mh,” Ardyn hummed and Noctis hiccuped at the sound, his breath hitched in his throat and his breathing deepened. He was almost panting, his lids closed tightly. Ardyn loved to have him surrender control, once in a while. It seemed Ardyn wanted this today and Noctis wasn’t going to fight back. His orgasms always were so intense, when Ardyn was being dominating with him.  
  
“What about we play a little game, boy?” Ardyn offered and Noctis squirmed. Ardyn had so much imagination, when it came to sexual games and he still could believe what the man had talked him into doing in the past. Not that it made him uncomfortable. On the contrary, these games always had him get off violently and Noctis was addicted to them. The good kind of addiction, as he was able to still control himself and not depend on them. He loved vanilla sex, proper love making. He loved it just as much, as long as it was with Ardyn.  
  
“What about .. we go to that club again,” Ardyn whispered against his ear and Noctis stilled, his breathing stopped. “And what about we dance and have the night we could have had that night?”  
  
This time, Noctis had to look at Ardyn’s half lidded eyes and panic started to seep into him at the idea. Ardyn couldn’t be serious with that, could he? But Ardyn soon was grabbing his face, to force him to focus on him entirely, looking at him in all seriousness, his previous expression gone now.  
  
“A game,” Ardyn nodded. “Only a game. Our safewords will apply and if you feel uncomfortable in any way, we leave.”  
  
“I-I .. I .. “ Noctis stuttered and he took in shaky breath. “No, I can’t. Not that. N-not that.”  
  
“I understand,” Ardyn nodded and he kissed his forehead with such softness that Noctis was able to relax almost instantly. “It was stupid of me to offer. Let’s order some pizza and be lazy blobs on the couch, shall we?”  
  
Noctis nodded and they did just that. Not before one proper, loving kiss though and Noctis decided to never think of this ever again.

* * *

Two days later, as the sun was setting, Noctis was ready to go to the club. He had found some loose tank top in their shared dressing room, a more than fitting pair of dark jeans and his old boots hidden away in a cardbox he forgot about after he moved in with Ardyn.  
  
To say Ardyn had been surprised that afternoon, when Noctis told him he wanted to try was an understatement. Ardyn had looked completely taken aback by Noctis' change of heart but Noctis hadn't stopped thinking about it for the past two days. And he knew he'd be safe. He always was safe when Ardyn was around. Always. And Ardyn promised he wasn't going to let him out of his sight for all the time it would last. Be it five seconds or five hours. And it would be fine either way.  
  
Noctis had been scared of the idea to begin with, when Ardyn offered them to have some fun at the club, to have the night they could had, back then. The mere idea of being in the club again was a terrifying one but soon, Noctis found himself fantasizing about it. Not about the club, of course. About dancing with Ardyn, as it was something they never did before. Not like this, anyways.  
  
But some part of him longed for that kind of encounter again. He loved it when Ardyn was being rough with him, when he’d pin him to the bed or even better, when he was tied up and left to Ardyn’s mercy and want. Those moments were always a show of trust, as most of the time, Noctis wasn’t even able to push back if something wasn’t working with him. That was why they decided to use safewords and Noctis never hesitated to use them if needed. One to tell Ardyn to be more gentle with him. The other to stop it all.  
  
This one he only had used once in the past. Ardyn had been taking him rougher than he was used to and it hurt and Noctis enjoyed a little bit of pain but this time, it had been too much. Of course, Ardyn stopped on the spot, he untied him immediately and made sure he was fine. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and speaking in hushed voice, Ardyn saying how proud he was to hear him voice his feelings like this, even if it had been negative on the moment, how proud he was to hear Noctis trusting him to stop, too.  
  
Tonight would be the same. If Noctis wanted to stop, he’d use the safeword and they would be out of the club in no time. They had decided so right after Noctis told his lover he wanted to try. And it took away the last part of Noctis’ fear.  
  
They decided to go to the club where they met each other, after all. A regular club downtown could have been enough but even Noctis was well aware that it wouldn’t have felt the same. He never was comfortable in regular clubs, after all, he never was comfortable at all while dancing and a familiar place would help. Even if that place might force some dark memories up and remind him how terribly lost and stupid he had been. But Ardyn would be there to catch him, if he fell and Noctis trusted him with both his life and his sanity.  
  
And Noctis couldn’t ignore the darkness in his heart. He would have never fallen into all this, wasn’t it for that rotten side of himself, he would have never taken drugs nor drank so much alcohol. This part of him had enjoyed it all, for as long as it lasted and Ardyn was well aware of this. Because Ardyn lived something similar, when he was younger. And he knew what to do, if anything remotely bad happened. He’d know how to handle the whole thing.  
  
Ardyn was wearing a simple shirt, the sleeves rolled back on his arms, and one of his dress pants when Noctis left the bedroom. A classy, fancy attire for such a place but Noctis couldn't ignore how hot his boyfriend was. He always was, after all and Noctis swallowed hard, still, always so unsure how he was able to keep such a man for himself. But he was getting more and more confident about it and Ardyn never tired to remind him that yes, he was his and no one was going to tear them apart.  
  
They didn’t speak a word, on the ride to the club. Ardyn’s driver was a kind man Noctis had grown fond of, with every passing day, always ready to take him anywhere as he still was unable to drive, friendly but still privative. Someone they could trust. It wouldn’t do good, for Ardyn’s reputation as a renowned surgeon to be seen in such a place, after all. But Ardyn trusted him and Noctis never questioned it.  
  
The driver stopped in front of the club and Noctis looked at the black door with nervousness. Here he spent so many time losing himself, to try and forget about his life and here he was again but with Ardyn this time. And Ardyn wasn’t going to let him lose himself. Not this time. This was a game, only a game. One that was going to end up with sex, if they were able to go through with their scenario.  
  
“One word and it all stops,” Ardyn reminded him, kissing the top of his head. “The driver will stay around, to bring us back home if needed and I’ll be watching you.”  
  
“Citadel,” Noctis muttered their safeword in a hushed voice, like he always did before a new scene and Ardyn nodded. “I’ll .. um,” he then hesitated, avoiding his lover’s gaze. “I’ll have some drinks to try and relax.”  
  
“Like I said before,” Ardyn smiled, rubbing his back. “Having drinks casually is allowed to you. Getting drunk is, too. It won’t make you an alcoholic. The regular consumption of alcohol will and I’ll always make sure it doesn’t happen.”  
  
Noctis nodded, he glanced at the door again. “Five minutes,” he reminded Ardyn. “Not one more.”  
  
“Five minutes,” Ardyn repeated and they kissed before Noctis opened the car’s door and pushed himself out of the backseat. He breathed out slowly, to try and give himself courage, he looked back at Ardyn for a second. But Ardyn was only smiling, keeping the car’s door opened for him to come back if he wished to.  
  
Noctis didn’t. Despite the knots in his stomach and how nervous he was, he wanted to try this, he wanted to face his darkest part, at least once. It was taking him a lot of courage already, to find himself here, to know it might remind him of bad memories, to know it might trigger negative feelings but the mere idea of dancing with Ardyn in this place was tempting enough for him to try. He wanted them to have that kind of fun once, at least. He wanted to taste what it could have been.  
  
His steps were hesitant, when Noctis walked toward the club’s dark door and his palm sweating when he pushed it and entered the corridor but soon, his senses were overwhelmed because of the loud music, he blinked several times, to try and get used to the darkness and Noctis almost smiled when he recognized the bouncer. It was obvious the man remembered him. There was a soft expression on his face and he nodded at him. Noctis answered by widening his smile and he continued his way toward the main room of the club.  
  
It hadn’t changed a bit. Just like in his memories, the ambiance was hot and moist, because of all those people dancing on the dancefloor, with the music booming around him, lights and stroboscopes flashing and blinding him at the same time. There were new graffitis on the walls, maybe, Noctis never really looked at them properly. And familiar faces among the crowd but Noctis ignored them for now.  
  
The bartender still was the same guy. He looked even cuter than before and Noctis couldn’t help but smile. Now his eyes weren’t hidden behind the thick curtain of coke and alcohol, it all looked less disgusting than it always felt. Maybe it wasn’t as wicked as he always thought. Or maybe, they rose their standards. He couldn’t know.  
  
Noctis saw the bartender turn pale when he noticed him and he soon was in front of him, pulling him into a soft hug over the bar while Noctis froze, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Why was that guy hugging him, out of the blue? They never spoke, except when he ordered his drinks, they never interacted more than that. Hell, Noctis didn’t even know his name? But the explanation came quickly.  
  
“Rumors said you overdosed and died!” the man yelled, trying to make himself be heard over the music. “The hell have you been?”  
  
“I’m clean now,” Noctis smiled, touched a stranger actually cared for him during those times. Well, Nyx had cared. Ardyn too. But the bartender .. ? This was surprising.  
  
“Good!” the man nodded with a grin. “You look better! What are you doing here though?”  
  
“Having fun with my man,” Noctis chuckled and it made the man laugh. “He’ll arrive soon. Big guy with red hair.”  
  
“Got it,” the bartender answered with a wink. “Wanna drink something? On the house for you.”  
  
“Let me try a vodka shot first, to see if I can actually drink it,” Noctis said, trying to look as confident as possible. He hadn’t drunk any strong alcohol since he stopped drinking at all and he wasn’t certain he’d be able to drink it but he wanted to try. And he wasn’t going to drink as much as he used to, he wouldn’t need as much to be drunk, after all. His body was going to react quickly to it. Noctis only hoped he wouldn’t get sick.  
  
His hand trembled, when Noctis reached for the tiny shot glass the bartender held out for him and he breathed out slowly, before he swallowed the alcohol. Of course, it burnt his throat and his gullet and he closed his eyes and grimaced at the taste but he didn’t feel like throwing up. Which was good enough and he quickly asked for another drink and the bartender served him with a soft smile, ignoring all the people asking for drinks all around them.  
  
It was that moment when Ardyn decided to show up, with an ease that looked almost out of place. A man like him, so proper now, a renowned surgeon with golden hands shouldn’t look as comfortable as he was in such a place but Noctis knew better. Ardyn almost lived in clubs like this one when he was even younger than him and he did similar things than Noctis did. Worse ones, even, as Ardyn didn’t have money. But he was comfortable and Noctis felt heat slowly pool, down his guts. He always wanted Ardyn so hard.  
  
Ardyn ignored him to begin with. He didn’t even look at him, when all Nocis could do was stare. But Ardyn knew, still, his eyes shone in the darkness of the club, a knowing smirk pulled his lips and Noctis tried not to roll his eyes at that. Instead, he decided to focus on the bartender again, as the man was waiting with his vodka bottle in hand, ready to serve him again if Noctis asked for another drink and Noctis waved his glass at him, he smiled when the bartender filled it again.  
  
The man only had to shoot one glance at Ardyn, for Noctis to nod and they both laughed knowingly. It was funny, how they didn’t need words, on the moment, to understand each other, despite how they knew nothing about each other. Well, that guy had seen his darkest moments. He had seen the darkest parts of his heart. Noctis didn’t have much left to hide, did he?  
  
Still, Noctis could already feel the effects of the vodka on his system. His fingertips were becoming tingly, he was a little dizzy and his whole body seemed to relax. His anxiety was slowly flying out of his reach, the alcohol numbing it so easily and Noctis smiled to himself. This was good, wasn’t it? It was good enough. And he still felt like he controlled the whole thing. He wasn’t going to black out, he wasn’t going to forget. He was only light enough to tell his brain to stop worrying. He wasn’t alone, after all, Ardyn was there, just a couple of steps away and he was looking after him. There was nothing to be scared about.  
  
The bartender offered a new refill, wiggling the bottle but Noctis shook his head this time, he smiled.  
  
“Maybe later,” he informed the man and the bartender merely smiled. “Thanks though.”  
  
“Have fun,” the man answered and he glanced at Ardyn before he finally decided to answer to the many demands around his bar, now he wasn’t focussing on Noctis’ needs only anymore.  
  
Tipsy now, Noctis looked at Ardyn for reassurance and the older man was waiting for his turn at the bar, for the bartender to take his order. But he did shoot him a soft gaze, knowing he would need it and Noctis smiled, he breathed out slowly and turned around, facing the crowd properly now.  
  
He had done this a hundred of times before but his mind had never been as clear as it was tonight. His thoughts had never been that coherent and Noctis was feeling a little self-conscious because there were so many people but he knew better. No one was going to notice if he danced weirdly. No one was going to care either. He never cared himself. All that counted was for people to have fun their way and he was going to do just that. Just like they spoke with Ardyn, just like they decided, when they laid down their plan, their little game and their rules.  
  
Dancing with other people was fine, too, even if there were grabby hands and some touches. But if any of them felt uncomfortable with the other’s actions, he just had to say “Knight”. It was their mid-level safeword, the one they used when they asked for things to get less intense and the one they would use if something was bothering them during the night.  
  
With this in mind, Noctis nodded to himself, then he walked toward the crowd and he bit his lip when he felt that moist heat surrounding himself, reminding him of so many moments from before he was clean. He had enjoyed himself, while he was dancing. Because he never cared if someone judged him, he never cared if someone watched. On the contrary, he had loved to feel watched. It was how he first noticed Ardyn, after all, as Ardyn had been staring at him. And, as he placed his arms over his head, closed his eyes and started to move his hips just like he used to, Noctis smiled. This was good. Oh god, this was more than good, to be able to express himself with his body.  
  
All of this had been such a good idea.  
  
Of course, Noctis didn’t resist glancing at Ardyn, once he felt in the right mood to take this whole game to the next level. He couldn’t resist and Ardyn was eying him so greedily it made Noctis shiver hard. The lust in Ardyn’s eyes, one he knew all too well now was turning his blood into liquid fire in his veins, he could feel his cock wake up in need, slowly hardening in his pants already and fuck, he truly was in love with that guy, wasn’t he? There was no denying here. Noctis would never try to pretend he wasn’t anyways.  
  
But Ardyn only watched, at first, leaning against the bar, ignoring the guy already trying to talk with him, touching his chest to catch his attention. This attention was all on him and Noctis’ smile widened, at the way Ardyn wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. Oh yes, Ardyn was hungry for him, despite how they already caught up their three months of being apart with rough sex the previous days. Ardyn was hungry and was going to have him tonight again. Maybe even somewhere in the club, if Noctis gave his approval. He hadn’t been certain when they planned the evening, unsure if he wanted to have that kind of bad sex with Ardyn.  
  
Now, he wasn’t certain he’d be able to wait to be home at all to offer his ass for Ardyn to fuck him.  
  
Hands landed on his hips, Noctis shivered. It was the first time someone other than Ardyn was touching him this way since that fateful week of forgotten orgies and Noctis felt discomfort, at first, he wondered if that guy, if the boner against his ass was any indication of the person’s gender, was going to want more from him. But the hands stayed on his hips, guiding him as he was dancing, never trying to ask for more and Noctis relaxed slowly, he closed his eyes again, leaning against the guy. Dancing was fine, he knew. This probably was going to make Ardyn a little jealous but it was allowed by the rules of tonight’s game.  
  
Ardyn would pull him away if his dance partner tried anything remotely sexual.  
  
Thinking of Ardyn, Noctis glanced at his lover once more, he smiled when he realized Ardyn was now drinking some brown looking liquid. Whisky, probably, as Ardyn enjoyed the taste and he was trying to keep his eyes on that guy in front of him, talking and smiling and touching his chest with no shame. Noctis snorted, as he wondered if Ardyn was ever going to come dancing, now he had caught someone’s attention and he closed his eyes again, reaching behind him for the guy’s hair, grabbing it painfully and sighing in pleasure.  
  
Noctis had never thought he would miss this. Not the alcohol, but that kind of atmosphere. The letting go of all his inhibitions, of all the awkwardness and just to enjoy himself, doing something he never thought he’d ever enjoy. Dancing never was one of his interests really, but fuck, he loved it. Even tonight. Especially tonight, knowing he was going to dance with Ardyn, at some point later in the night. They had all night long, after all. And Noctis wanted to see his lover’s skills.  
  
And Noctis focused on all these sensations he had missed when he was too high to feel properly. The way his skin tingled, the way his heart was pounding in his chest, the sweat on his forehead and the way his hair was sticking to it, how uncomfortable his clothes felt but the delicious tightness of his jeans too. It was overwhelming his senses and Noctis realized how much he missed because of that stupid powder. But he was catching it up all of it tonight, and Ardyn was with him. It was going to be even better than it could have been before.  
  
Ardyn wasn’t at the bar anymore, when Noctis opened his eyes again. The guy who had been talking with him wasn’t either and Noctis quickly looked around, trying to keep his anxiety at bay, until he saw Ardyn’s hair, a little further away. And Ardyn was dancing. And it was hot as hell.  
  
Because Ardyn was holding that guy close, hands on his butt and rolling his hips in a way Noctis knew all too well. And the stranger had his arms around Ardyn’s neck, looking him in the eyes, probably hoping to finish the night in Ardyn’s bed. Noctis was aware that Ardyn wasn’t just attractive to him, he had noticed the many glances his lover received in the past, when the two of them were out for dinner or just a walk around the neighbourhood, with the dogs. But he hadn’t imagined Ardyn would take so little time to have a dance partner and that he’d be as comfortable as he was tonight.  
  
And Noctis felt a little pang, in his heart but he decided to ignore it. He shouldn’t feel jealous, when he too was enjoying himself. This was part of their little scenario, to dance with other people, to enjoy themselves and if Ardyn wanted to dance with that guy, he wasn’t going to stop him. It didn’t mean a thing. It was only dancing and Noctis focused on his own partner again, his fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him closer even and the guy answered by grabbing his hips stronger than before.  
  
A hand did try touching something other than his hips, making Noctis open his eyes again and he slapped that hand away. His dance partner answered with a groan, something that sounded like “Fucking tease” and he was gone as quickly as he arrived earlier.  
  
It all made Noctis roll his eyes. Greedy guys, here for a quick fuck. Exactly the way he had been, back then, but Noctis didn’t give it more thoughts. This was all finished, for him, he now was living with the man of his life and he didn’t regret a thing. And he’d rather dance on his own, than with some stupid guy anyways.  
  
Noctis wasn’t left alone for long, though. Soon, new hands were on his body, he was pulled against one strong build, stronger than Ardyn’s and Noctis let it all happen, only wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and exhaling slowly as hands settled on the small on his back, rather than his butt. For this, he was thankful. For the way the guy let him place his head against his shoulder, too, crouching down to allow him to do so as he was quite a bit taller than him and Noctis danced with him for a long time. Several songs. He didn’t know how many. He didn’t care either, as that guy knew how to move and Noctis could feel Ardyn’s eyes on him. He didn’t even have to look to know.  
  
But Noctis felt like he needed a break, at some point, only so he could catch his breath and he decided to take the bear with him. Said bear had a cute, yet strong face, thick arms and board chest. The kind of guys Noctis had enjoyed messing around with before, but there was a soft gleam in his eyes and Noctis wondered, for a moment, what the hell this guy was doing here. Not that he was supposed to care but he couldn’t help but ask himself the question anyways.  
  
The bartender almost immediately was in front of him, when Noctis sat down at the bar, he showed him the bottle of vodka and Noctis nodded before he focused on the shy bear again. That guy didn’t have anything to do here, it was obvious and Noctis sighed.  
  
“What happened?” he asked, leaning toward the guy to make sure his voice would be heard over the music.  
  
“Got cheated on,” the guy answered, with an embarrassed smile.  
  
“What are you doing here?” was Noctis’s next question and it made the man sighed.  
  
“My friends think getting laid will help me cope,” he admitted. “And they pushed me toward you. You’re .. You’re really hot.”  
  
Noctis immediately blushed, at the compliment, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks, I guess?” he giggled in all awkwardness. “I’m here with my boyfriend though.”  
  
“Oh,” the man’s expression fell, as well as his courage and he looked away in shame but Noctis grabbed his shot to quickly drink it, before he stood on the stools’ footrest and looked around the crowd.  
  
“See that guy?” Noctis asked, pointing at an acquaintance in the middle of the dancers. A cute little blond guy, with puppy eyes that loved to hook-up with him but secretly was a big romantic. Noctis had always enjoyed his company. Always. “You drink that,” Noctis said, pushing a newly filled shot in the man’s hand and encouraging him to drink it, “You go to him and you tell him Noctis sends you, alright? He’ll know what to do.”  
  
“You .. think so?” the shy bear asked, awkwardly holding the glass but looking at the blond intently.  
  
“Yeah.” Noctis nodded. “He’ll love you a lot.”  
  
“.. Thanks,” the man answered and he quickly emptied the glass, he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and he soon was gone. Noctis watched, as the blond turned toward the bear, as his eyes widened and his charming smile seemed to work on the taller guy. Noctis never was able to resist that smile, back then. What was the guy’s name, again? Lo-something? Noctis really couldn’t remember but they soon were dancing together and a weird feeling spread into his body. He had done something good, didn’t he?  
  
After another drink, Noctis was back in the middle of the crowd and he resumed dancing, on his own this time. Ardyn still was busy with the guy who accosted him earlier, they looked even closer now, too close maybe but Noctis decided to ignore him. Their rules included a kiss with a stranger. Only if said stranger was well aware of said game. But it didn’t mean Noctis had to watch.  
  
So, instead, Noctis closed his eyes and he lost himself in the music, enjoying himself immensely. The alcohol helped, Noctis couldn’t ignore it. He wasn’t drunk, really, only tipsy. A little more than tipsy. He was allowed to be, it didn’t mean he was an alcoholic again, so long it wasn’t a regular occurrence and Noctis was having fun on his own.  
  
But he soon reminded himself that he wasn’t here to have fun on his own. He was here to have fun with his lover and he looked at said lover again, only to see Ardyn’s eyes on him, shining hard in the darkness. And before Noctis could smile, Ardyn was kissing that random guy, an open mouth kiss, all tongues and teeth like Noctis loved so much, his eyes never leaving him and Noctis froze.  
  
No. This wasn’t right. This didn’t feel right. To see Ardyn kiss another guy, despite how he had agreed with it. It had been his idea, to begin with, to mess around like this if they had the occasion. The game specified they had to act like strangers at first and that’s exactly what they were doing. Enjoying themselves on their own before they found themselves again and started to have their fun together.  
  
But this? Now Noctis was witnessing it, he wasn’t sure he wanted it anymore and the word fell on his lips before he could even think about it.  
  
“Knight,” he muttered, despite how loud the music was, all around them but it was enough for Ardyn to understand. Right away, he ended the kiss, pushing his dance partner away and Noctis slowly breathed out. But it didn’t ease the burning feeling of his veins, nor how truly angry he was, on the moment. He wasn’t angry at Ardyn, because they had both agreed on this. He was angry at this random guy and he was feeling like punching him in the face. Was this jealousy? Was this proper, raw jealousy, like he never felt before? Probably and Noctis took in a shuddering breath, before he closed his eyes again, ignoring the crowd around him.  
  
But when he opened his lids again, the guy was gone. And Ardyn was at the bar, leaning against it with no shame, a drink in hand and eyes on him. Noctis shivered, at the sight, wondering if he couldn’t just take Ardyn somewhere intimate enough. He wanted his lover, he wanted him now. It probably was only instinct, telling him to show how Ardyn was his and for the whole play to see but Noctis eventually managed to ignore it. It would come, later. For now, he wanted to remind Ardyn how he had wanted him, right from the start.  
  
And for that, Noctis quickly found someone to dance with again, someone to grab his hips and to grind his ass against. It wasn’t even dancing, at this point. It never was, really, his movements could never be called a dance. But turning on Ardyn as much as he was when they first met was his goal, for now and he kept rolling his hips slowly, making the guy behind him groan in frustration many times. And his eyes never left Ardyn. They never did and Noctis saw it all.  
  
He saw the way Ardyn cursed under his breath, the way his eyes roamed all over his body, how entirely too wild his eyes looked. Ardyn looked nothing like the renowned surgeon he was anymore, despite his fancy clothes. He looked like an animal, wilder even than when they were rough in bed and Noctis loved it. It made him so hard it was maddening.  
  
Resisting the urge to palm his cock, Noctis moaned in need, the guy behind his back sucked on his neck and Noctis only had to give him one glance to push him away. The guy was cute, really, panting and hard but he raised his hands in a soothing manner, he nodded, understanding and he backed off quickly, ready to find someone else to dance with. So, Noctis deliberately turned his back to Ardyn, knowing how being ignored was going to trigger something into his lover. Ardyn hated to be ignored.  
  
Again, Noctis was holding his arms above his head and he was feeling hot. Hotter than he ever felt in this place, so entirely too aware of the people around him and how Ardyn was staring. His cock ached in his pants, asking to be touched, he was feeling that need, deep inside him, that need of Ardyn pushing his cock inside, filling him in the most delicious ways. Noctis wanted to be touched and he decided to touch himself, since no one else was daring to come to him, he grabbed his hair, first, then he followed his sides, slowing his movements to make them sensually indecent, rolling his hips just the way Ardyn loved it. Noctis grabbed the hem of his trousers, pushing them lower on his hips, just enough to show skin and he felt them, at last. Noctis didn’t have to look, he just knew.  
  
Ardyn’s hands on his body. And they were scalding.  
  
Ardyn didn’t wait long, to pull his butt against his boner and Noctis ground against it slowly, leaning his weight against his lover’s chest. He could feel Ardyn’s nails digging into his skin almost too painfully but he didn’t care. He loved the possessiveness in the gesture, how Ardyn was making him feel his, Noctis loved to feel like Ardyn was claiming him. He was his, after all. Noctis couldn’t imagine himself being with anyone but Ardyn now and he would pray the gods, if he were a believer, for their relationship to never end.  
  
“Fuck,” Ardyn cursed against his ear, Noctis laughed and he pushed his ass harder against his lover’s hard-on. Maybe he’d be able to make him come just like that. It wouldn’t be that difficult, seeing how already on edge Ardyn seemed to be. Noctis didn’t know for how long they had been here, watching each other dance and craving to feel each other’s skin. Hours, maybe ? This was quite a foreplay, Noctis figured and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t need much to climax himself.  
  
The rest of the world didn’t exist anymore, as one of Ardyn’s hand reached under his tank top, Noctis bit his lip when Ardyn pinched his nipple hard, he shivered when he felt his mouth against his neck, sucking on his skin and it was going to leave one big red mark, Noctis knew. And Noctis was feeling so light, now, his system so relaxed because of the alcohol, all his senses so overwhelmed and Ardyn. Just Ardyn being here, with him, dancing, rubbing his cock against his ass like some dog in rut. It was all so primal and wild and Noctis never imagined he’d see such a side of his lover but he was happy he did. Ardyn had seen him like this, after all. Now was his turn to see what Ardyn looked like, when he wasn’t in control anymore.  
  
Ardyn soon made him turn around and before Noctis could laugh, his mouth was occupied. The kiss Ardyn gave him felt like none he received before, so needy and wanting, so entirely too much and Noctis answered the best he could, trying to ignore his wobbly knees and how lightheaded he was feeling. Fuck, this didn’t even feel real but Noctis knew it was. Ardyn’s hands on his body were keeping him grounded, especially when Ardyn pulled him even closer, until their hips touched and Ardyn was making the two of them move in a slow, yet really erotic motion.  
  
Noctis couldn’t help but moan in the kiss, each time their boners slid against each other, sending pleasure up his spine and making him feel lighter and lighter. Noctis wanted release but he didn’t, at the same time. Because this moment was perfect. Being here, with Ardyn, being able to do this in the middle of a club, letting the loud music force them into a rhythm and just feeling each other.  
  
Then, Ardyn’s hands when on his ass, Noctis moaned into the kiss again and Ardyn smiled wildly. He was enjoying this way too much, Noctis couldn’t help but notice but he too loved it. It was such a turn on, to see Ardyn lose control, to watch him let go of everything. He too had a rotten past and Noctis knew what it meant. He knew what it was like to have that darkness within his heart, but Ardyn had been clean for so long now, he was a respectable man and couldn’t mess up. His job was too important for him to ever mess up. Tonight was another story, though and they had nothing to think about expect each other.  
  
Ardyn soon ended the kiss, the two of them panting too hard to continue. Instead, he buried his face against his neck, Noctis shivered hard when lips kissed his sensitive skin, he closed his eyes, offering his neck without shame and grabbing his lover’s hair tightly. He really was going to climax. All Noctis had in mind, now, was to get some release and he knew Ardyn was well aware of it. It was obvious with the way his body was trembling and Noctis was doing his best to hold back, so he wouldn’t spoil their fun but Ardyn wasn’t helping either. He was too hot, taking so much, touching him as if they were discovering each other’s body.  
  
But it had been in the rules of their little game, after all. To act as strangers, like they didn’t know each other. Or, maybe, Ardyn was taking him just the way he had wanted, when they first met, when Ardyn watched him dance and Noctis winked at him.  
  
It would have been so hot, had they continued, that night. But they probably would have only hooked up, and never seen each other again. What they had now was better. Way better than anything else in the world.  
  
Noctis couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore, not when Ardyn already had slid his own under his jeans, grabbing his butt and uncaring for the little space he had in his fitting trousers. He wanted to touch, too and Noctis went for Ardyn’s chest, for his nipples because he knew how sensitive they were, he let his nails scratch Ardyn’s humid skin, he let him lick his neck in answer and he was about to come, way too turned on to hold back anymore, when Ardyn’s mouth moved to his ear.  
  
“Maybe we ought to take this someplace else?”  
  
It sounded like a whisper, only but Noctis heard it as clearly as possible and he quickly nodded, pushing himself away from his man, he breathed out slowly and he took Ardyn’s hand, trying to ignore the way his body kept trembling, the way he was panting, and needing more. He had something in mind, something that was going to please Ardyn to no end and Noctis wasn’t going to go back on his idea. Not when he was in such a state.  
  
The way to the bathroom happened in a heated haze, Noctis wasn’t entirely aware of the world around him until the door closed behind them and muffled the music. Ardyn was going to push him to the first free stall but Noctis knew better. He had done this dozens of times and he knew that place better than he’d be comfortable to tell.  
  
The last stall, the one at the far end of the bathroom was the biggest. The most comfortable, for that kind of stunt and Noctis locked the door behind them, he pulled Ardyn down for a kiss, at first. There was more light, in here. Not enough to blind them after spending all that time in the darkness of the club but enough to properly see each other now and that look on Ardyn’s face was great. Noctis could get used to see him sweating like he was, his face showing his age even more than before because he probably was tired.  
  
Ardyn leaned against the wall, his proper shirt and dress pants looking so out of place against the graffitis on the tiling and despite how wild his hair was, on top of his head. Wet and wavy and it looked almost dirty. Noctis loved it and he didn’t hesitate to run his hand into it, grab it. Pull it, even, until Ardyn moaned in pain.  
  
Only then did Noctis break the kiss, panting and his eyes never leaving Ardyn’s face. Not even when he knelt, hands following Ardyn’s sides and soon undoing his belt and his trousers’ zipper. Noctis didn’t wait, to pull his cock out of his clothes and he swallowed it whole in a smooth gesture, until it hit the back of his throat and made him gag just the slightest. And he kept looking up at Ardyn’s eyes, his nose against the dark curls of his pubes. And Noctis almost choked, when he tried to swallow some of the saliva pooling into his mouth but he eventually gave up on this. He didn’t care, if it became messy. On the contrary, even.  
  
Ardyn eventually breathed out. He had been holding his breath ever since Noctis’ mouth settled around his cock, probably holding himself back, so he wouldn’t climax on the spot and his eyes rolled back, he snorted.  
  
“Such an eager boy you are ..” he commented and it made Noctis whine in need, he palmed his cock through his trousers and closed his eyes. “So used to this, aren’t you ? You didn’t even need help ..”  
  
Noctis did his best not to moan too hard, he’d choke, with what was in his mouth if he moved too much and he slowly pulled back, leaving so much saliva on Ardyn’s cock that it was glittering in the soft light of the stall. He didn’t take too much time to breath, though, as he wanted nothing more than to have it all in his mouth, always so hungry when it came to sucking his lover’s cock. Never like this, though. And never like he was planning things to go. He hadn’t spoken of this with Ardyn because he wasn’t sure he’d be in the mood to do so but even when his mouth was too full to talk, he would be able to tell Ardyn if it was too much. A little pinch behind the knee would do it. Or in any other uncomfortable place.  
  
But first, he wanted to suck properly and he did, using his tongue the best he could, always pushing his limits because he felt so comfortable to do so when it came to Ardyn. And hearing Ardyn moan with each movement probably was the biggest turn on he knew. However, Noctis eventually stopped. He pulled back slowly, licking his lips, he settled more comfortably on his knees and he looked up at Ardyn again.  
  
“Fuck my mouth.” Noctis muttered, breathing hard in need for more. “And don’t hold back.”  
  
“You’re sure, my love?” Ardyn asked, his mask gone for a moment, and concern in his eyes but all Noctis did was nod and Ardyn smiled. “Ah, I’m counting on you to tell, if you want to stop.”  
  
Noctis opened his lips almost dutifully when Ardyn offered his cock to him and he shivered hard when he felt his lover’s hands into his hair, twisting it around his fingers. And this time, instead of Noctis moving on his own like they’re used to do because they both preferred this way anyways, it was Ardyn’s hips, who settled the rhythm and gods, he was being rougher than he ever was before. All Noctis could do, was to keep his balance the best he could, relaxing his throat with each assault of his lover’s boner into his mouth, its tip hitting the back of his throat with each movement but he loved it all. It hadn’t taken him long to realize that being dominated by Ardyn was a kink he could never let go of but this? His mouth being used like this for his pleasure only? Gods, he wasn’t going to last long, when Ardyn would be fucking him a bit later.  
  
Still, Noctis was thankful. For Ardyn to still take things slow. He was rough, yes, his hips moving at a steady but strong pace but he wasn’t mindlessly fucking his mouth. There was restraint in his movements and Noctis would thank him for this later.  
  
Saliva began to roll down his chin, dripping on his shirt, after a couple of seconds and Noctis closed his eyes, making sure he pushed his tongue against Ardyn’s cock with each one of his movements. He didn’t know when they’d stop, his jaw was aching a little, his knees too as the tiling was too hard under his weight but Noctis didn’t care anymore. All he cared for, was Ardyn’s pleasure and he knew his lover was close. He had been close already when they started, they both were on edge and Noctis tried not to smile too much, when he heard Ardyn properly moan. That was his cue, Noctis shivered hard and Ardyn held his head close for a moment, before he pulled back and climaxed on Noctis’ face.  
  
Noctis couldn’t hold back his laughter on the moment. Out of awkwardness, to be honest, as it probably was the first time Ardyn was doing anything like this but he couldn’t ignore that other feeling slowly spreading inside him. Ardyn had claimed him, in a way. Yes, it was kind of messy and also a little gross but Noctis didn’t mind it more than that. On the contrary, he was almost happy he didn’t react to it. He truly was healing now, wasn’t he ?  
  
Ardyn didn’t let himself breath for a long time, before he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe all the semen away from his face, as slowly and carefully as he could, throwing it away in the toilet when he was done. He had a soft smile on the lips, now and it was one weird sight, to see him move around with his now flaccid cock hanging out from his trousers but Noctis did his best not to laugh, he stood up when Ardyn pulled him to his feet and he happily kissed back when Ardyn placed a hand at the back of his head and claimed his lips, this time.  
  
That kiss was sweet. As if Ardyn was making sure he was alright, as if he was giving him some time to just calm down a little. Not that Noctis felt like he needed it. He was ready to go for what was coming next, he wouldn’t leave that place before Ardyn fucked him properly now, his cock still ached for touch and his body so hot he might faint. But Ardyn was going to need a couple of minutes to be ready to continue and kissing was good, for the moment.  
  
Ardyn leant against the wall again, pulling him so close, touching his head, his back in a soft way and Noctis shivered hard at that, he sighed into the kiss and he smiled when Ardyn pulled back. Amber eyes seemed worried, for a second, Ardyn slowly massaged his jaw and he gave him a soft, apologetic smile.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asked and Noctis hummed, as he rested his head against Ardyn’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
“Fine,” the younger man answered. “It was good.”  
  
Ardyn nodded, continuing with the aftercare, slowly wiping the saliva from Noctis’ chin and being as gentle as he could.  
  
“Seeing you dance with these guys made me so .. I wanted to make you mine again,” Ardyn confessed in a hushed voice. “To mark you as mine again.”  
  
“We’re not done here yet,” Noctis chuckled, pushing his boner against his lover’s leg and Ardyn answered with a smirk.  
  
“I am not done either.” he nodded. “Still. How I loved watching you dance with that bear. You look so good with a big guy. Bigger than me. So tiny in his arms. I’d have watched him fuck you and you become so needy ..” Ardyn trailed off, as if he was asking for Noctis’ point of view and Noctis shivered hard. Never before did they speak about inviting other people into their bed, for the thrill of it. Mostly because of that almost fateful night when Noctis woke up after forgetting what probably had been a week-long orgy with him so intoxicated he couldn’t remember, nor give his consent. But he knew how kinky Ardyn was and how few limits he had.  
  
“But it is you that I love,” Noctis eventually muttered, ignoring the whole subject as it made him uncomfortable.  
  
“Oh, I know my love,” Ardyn nodded, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back in a soothing way. “But fantasising is allowed, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis smiled. He could do that. Easily too. He already fantasized a lot about Ardyn, after all and he wasn’t going to stop now.  
  
“Tell me, then, what you fantasise about,” Ardyn muttered, pecking his lips slowly. “Who knows, it might speed things up and get me into the mood quicker.”  
  
Noctis snorted at that, knowing well that Ardyn didn’t need for him to talk about his fantasies but he was feeling too good, for now, to argue. The deep satisfaction on Ardyn’s face was something he had began to worship, to know his lover was happy with him was making Noctis so warm inside. And speaking of his fantasies, even here, in a probably dirty stall in a disgusting club was weird but Noctis merely shrugged at that. Who the hell cared?  
  
“Mh,” Noctis hummed at first, searching his words and he slowly relaxed against his lover’s body. “I’m .. not sure I could go for threesomes anymore. Nor group sex, after what happened but .. but maybe, watching you fucking with another guy .. I mean, I’ve done that with Nyx, I’ve watched him being fucked and it was hot as hell.”  
  
“You’d enjoy that?” Ardyn had to ask, raising an eyebrow. “After that look you gave me earlier when I was kissing that random guy?”  
  
“It’s .. not the same.” Noctis shrugged. “Not the same context. But yes. I think I’d like to watch. And see how you handle a cock ..”  
  
“I’m pretty good at that,” Ardyn laughed. “Fuck it’s been so long. And dildos don’t do the trick for me ..”  
  
“I know,” Noctis nodded slowly, shivering when Ardyn kissed his neck.  
  
“You could top me, too,” Ardyn breathed out against his skin, soft hands grabbing his butt. “You know already how much I want to feel you ..”  
  
Noctis knew but he never asked to do so. It wasn’t really that he didn’t want to but .. But there still was something holding him back. He always bottomed, with guys. Always and he was content enough with it. The only person he ever penetrated was Luna and despite all he had done, despite how he was letting her go, now, the idea of being on top and using his cock to pleasure Ardyn in such a way didn’t attract him at all. On the contrary, it usually ruined the mood, if Ardyn offered it in the middle of sex.  
  
Not tonight, though. Noctis was way too turned on to care and his cock longed to be touched and his body tingled with each caress of Ardyn’s hands. He was too high on his desire to think of anything else.  
  
“Sometimes .. When I can’t sleep, I ..” Noctis forced a smile and he was awkward now, because of what he was going to say. “I think of .. What it’d be like if you choked me. Also, I often want to wake you up with a blowjob but we never spoke of it so ..”  
  
“Do it,” Ardyn immediately answered, his eyes wide. “I am giving you my consent. For blowjobs or anything else, if you feel frisky.”  
  
Noctis had to laugh at that, Ardyn looked so eager now and he felt his cock softly jolt against the lower part of his belly.  
  
“As for choking you ..” Ardyn then continued. “It takes a lot of trust. I’ve practiced it some years ago and it has its obvious risks. But I am willing to try it on you, if you truly are into it.”  
  
“Yes,” Noctis nodded slowly. “I think I am ..”  
  
Ardyn loved the idea, it seemed, as he groaned and kissed him again and Noctis merely smiled into the kiss. Being honest with his lover always felt so calming. As if all his anxieties and his self-consciousness faded, for a moment, as if it all disappeared, while he was speaking with Ardyn. Because Ardyn never judged him. All he did was advising him and making him feel more confident about himself and Noctis needed it. He really did and he was lucky he ever found someone like Ardyn.  
  
The kiss deepened, after a couple of seconds, it began to feel a little needy and Noctis didn’t wait longer to grab Ardyn’s cock and start jerking him, to make it as hard as he could. Ardyn wasn’t as sensitive as he usually was after release anymore, meaning that he was probably ready for the next round and Noctis felt himself clench on nothing at the thought. It always was such a pleasure, to feel Ardyn want him, for Ardyn to take him and tonight even more. Because he had been fucked by many guys in this stall. Even by Nyx, if he recalled properly.  
  
But tonight, it was Ardyn, and it always was special, with Ardyn.  
  
“Come on, boy,” Ardyn was back to their game as soon as he was hard again, hot hands trailing up and down his body, tasting his skin with a lot of appetite. “Show me what you got to offer.”  
  
Noctis blushed, because of Ardyn’s always so dirty mouth but he snapped back in the mood just like that. He was feeling cute, tonight. No, even more, he was feeling sexy as hell and to know Ardyn desired him that much? There was no better turn on than this one. Without thinking much, Noctis turned around, he moaned in need when Ardyn’s fingers brushed against his cock. But he didn’t wait to open his jeans’ buttons, he pushed them down on his legs, along with his underwear and he bent forward, bracing himself on the stall’s wall and looking back at Ardyn from over his shoulder.  
  
The way Ardyn wet his lips said more than Noctis needed to know. He always did so, when he was going to be rough with him. Always and tonight would be no exception.  
  
Preparation didn’t last long. Ardyn had pulled a small tube of lube from his pocket and had applied it quickly but carefully. He didn’t want to hurt Noctis and they always used lube, no matter how turned on they both were but Noctis was used to the penetration now and didn’t need to be opened up as much as before.  
  
“So eager,” Ardyn muttered. “Look at you, all ready for my cock now .. But you’re going to have to ask ..”  
  
“Ah fuck,” Noctis cursed, pushing his ass against his lover’s boner, too turned on to think properly. “D-don’t ..”  
  
“Come on, my boy,” Ardyn teased and Noctis’ eyes rolled back at that smirk of his. “I want to hear you beg for it.”  
  
“Ardyn,” Noctis pleaded and he hummed in almost despair when Ardyn teased his hole with the tip of his cock. He was feeling so hot now, especially like this. He was giving himself so freely to his lover, he’d spread his cheeks for him for deeper penetration if Ardyn ever stopped playing. And Ardyn knew how much he loved it, but he teased, every time and Noctis hated it as much as he loved it. His hole clenched again, hard at the feel of Ardyn right there, right against it. Maybe he could just sink on it with the right roll of his hips? But Ardyn laughed as he tried and Noctis whimpered in need, he sighed in defeat.  
  
“P-please, Ardyn, gimme your cock,” Noctis asked in defeat, his face probably crimson by now but he didn’t have the time to look at his lover because Ardyn buried himself deep into him, holding on his hips almost painfully and making him feel all of him.  
  
And Ardyn gave it all. In one, smooth movement, Ardyn was fully seated and Noctis moaned at the feeling of being full, at last. The teasing was over now. Ardyn was going to be rough with this, Noctis already was quite aware of it and he would only enjoy himself. He would enjoy himself more than he ever did in this place, now the man of his life was taking care of his needs.  
  
The first movements were slow, restrained. The goal wasn’t to hurt, only to take and give pleasure and like he always did, Noctis nodded his head when he felt himself ready for the real thing. So Ardyn picked up the pace but what truly worked on Noctis, was the force into the movements, not the speed and Ardyn knew that all too felt, fucking him just like he always needed.  
  
Noctis started to moan almost immediately. He already was on edge, from their little game, from how much he wanted Ardyn. On edge and needy even now he was being fucked. Ardyn was always able to trigger his lust in the most particular way and to make him feel like it was never enough. A real talent of his, that meant they had to go for several rounds before Noctis was actually satisfied and Ardyn had bought him some toys. And he loved to play with them.  
  
He probably wasn’t going to need them tonight, Noctis thought as he was clawing at the wall, trying to find a way to hold himself properly. He was sliding along the smooth surface, with each of Ardyn’s thrusts, so rough, so powerful his legs were already starting to tremble under his weight and Noctis couldn’t stop looking at his lover from over his shoulder. The wild look on Ardyn’s face, the way his eyes were shadowed by his hair, how hard he was sweating and still holding back. Not that much, though and Noctis yelped when he felt his prostate being probed, he pushed back, liking his lips. He didn’t care about being heard, tonight. He really didn’t and Ardyn wasn’t too silent either anyways.  
  
Noctis was holding back, though. It was too quick to come already, too quick and he wanted to make it last as long as he could, but he eventually didn’t have many choices left because he reached for his cock and circled his staff and balls tightly with his fingers, to prevent himself from climaxing. Ardyn loved to make him wear a proper cock ring, when they were home, to make sure he would last longer. Not that Noctis was quick to climax but he sometimes couldn’t hold it back, when Ardyn was being dominating and rough with him. Noctis had known he loved being kind of manhandled during sex for some time now, but Ardyn was so good at it that it sometimes turned against him and he climaxed too quickly.  
  
Not tonight, Noctis thought. Tonight, it was going to last. Ardyn had already come, after all, it meant it would take more time for him and Noctis sure wasn’t going to ruin their fun.  
  
“Oh, Noct,” Ardyn muttered, using one of his hands to grab the hair at the back of his head and pulling hard. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you ? You want it to last ..”  
  
“Y-yes... “ Noctis answered, moaning and his back arched a little more and he pushed on his free arm to make it deeper. “Oh please, Ardyn, harder ..”  
  
Ardyn replied to his pleading by doing the exact opposite. He slowed the pace, almost not moving anymore at some point, making Noctis feel it all. That whole length of his, rubbing all the right places inside of him. There had been a time, when Noctis was uncomfortable at the mere thought of gay sex, never even trying to have some fun on his own because it wasn’t right for a hetero guy to explore his ass. He was almost frustrated he missed that kind of fun for the most part of his life and Noctis loved that feeling. To feel full, to feel himself clenching around his lover’s cock and knowing it was making Ardyn feel good. There was so much pleasure, in this act and Noctis was pretty sure he’d be unhappy if he ever was denied it.  
  
His cock jolted in his hand, Noctis whined in need and Ardyn laughed. Properly laughed behind his back.  
  
“My precious boy,” Ardyn muttered and Noctis shivered hard. Oh, he longed for release but Ardyn wasn’t ready to give it to him yet, it seemed, so Noctis bore with it, grunting with each, too-slow thrust, doing his best not to move his hips too much because he was pretty sure it was going to trigger a dry orgasm now. Not that he didn’t want to, but Ardyn was being a bastard tonight, it seemed and the teasing would never end. The idea was confirmed when Ardyn pulled on his hair for him to straighten up, Noctis moaned as his back rested against Ardyn’s chest, forced to tiptoe because of their size difference and Ardyn kind of crouching behind him. But Ardyn didn’t seem to care, as he left breathy kisses against his skin, not moving at all anymore and he smiled.  
  
“I love you so much, Noct,” Ardyn whispered, nibbling at his ear. “You’re all I ever wanted.”  
  
For sure, the dry orgasm came at the words and Noctis’ breathing stopped, as his mouth opened for a silent moan and Ardyn chuckled behind him, probably so proud of himself now. Noctis cursed at that, his body so sensitive now, Ardyn slowly caressing his throat as he was kissing his neck and shoulder gently. That man would be the death of him, Noctis thought in the haze of his orgasm and as his soft vengeance, he clenched hard and it was Ardyn’s turn to moan.  
  
“You little rascal,” Ardyn smirked and he pushed on Noctis’ head for him to bend over again, grabbed his hips and fucked him harder so suddenly that Noctis moaned hard and almost bumped his head against the wall before he could brace himself against it.  
  
Now Ardyn was giving him exactly what he had wanted, harder and rougher than before. Noctis already knew his skin would bruise from Ardyn’s hold on it, and ache in the most delicious way. He had been so uncomfortable for a long time, to see bruises on his skin after sex. Now, he loved them, kept touching them when Ardyn wasn’t around, almost fondly, just like he did with the hickeys Ardyn loved to leave on his neck and shoulders. Marks of Ardyn claiming his body as his.  
  
And Noctis always claimed Ardyn’s his, whenever he could.  
  
Soon, the pressure became unbearable. Noctis’ mind was going blank with pleasure, his body was feeling weaker and weaker, each thrust triggering a new, throaty and half choked moan and it was Ardyn who pulled his hand away from his cock, leaving it to leak on the floor’s tiling without any care in the world.  
  
“Come for me now,” Ardyn almost ordered, his breathing as hard as Noctis’. “You’ve been so good, Noct, so delectable .. Your ass is the perfect match for my cock, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” was all Noctis could moan as he climaxed. Moan or yell, he wasn’t even sure anymore. There was some echo, around them, enough for them to be probably heard but Noctis didn’t care anymore. All he cared for, was the way Ardyn’s cock continued to push against his prostate, milking it in a pleasant way, the way his sperm crashed against the tiling, the way Ardyn kept him half standing when he felt his legs give up under his weight.  
  
He truly was a mess, at this point, all in harsh breathings, shiverings, his body trembling hard from the orgasm, his hole clenching strongly around his lover’s cock still so deeply buried within him. Noctis could barely remember his name, or where they were. He didn’t really care, at the moment. Feeling Ardyn holding him because he knew how strong this felt to him, because he knew he needed that kind of help at present was everything Noctis wanted and he didn’t dare to move for the longest time, scared he might fall.  
  
Ardyn pulled back as slowly as he could so it wouldn’t hurt, Noctis moaned hard again because he was too sensitive now, all stretched up and almost gaping and he closed his eyes and blushed when he felt he might not be able to hold back Ardyn’s semen inside like he usually did. Because to add to the mess he was, they had stopped using condoms after passing some medical tests and it was good, in a way because it meant even more sensations without the weird feel of plastic between them.  
  
But it made it all so much messier and Noctis always felt uncomfortable to know he might be responsible for all the stains on their sheets. Luckily for him, Ardyn didn’t care and had a lot of spare sets of sheets if needed.  
  
“Ah, Noct,” Ardyn sighed and Noctis glanced at him over his shoulder, he smiled. Ardyn looked always so pleased, after such a moment, closing his eyes and raising his face toward the ceiling. He always looked so beautiful, during the orgasm and its aftermaths and Noctis could never get tired of that image. “I love you so fucking much,” Ardyn groaned. Noctis had to laugh at that, for it held a lot of meaning to him. There had been a time when Ardyn wasn’t too comfortable to say these words. Now? They almost were a weapon against him and Noctis loved to hear them, even if they never failed to embarrass him. Especially during sex.  
  
“I-I think it’ll leak,” Noctis muttered, as he wanted to stand up properly now, maybe pushed himself against a wall to hold his own weight.  
  
“I’m telling you that I love you and you’re speaking of creampie ..” Ardyn pointed out, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “The new generations really can’t be romantic, can they?”  
  
“Do something,” Noctis rolled his eyes but Ardyn already was going for the toilet paper, pulling some into his hand and slowly cleaning him. Noctis winced, at the sensation, his hole too sensitive for such things now but Ardyn always was soft with aftercare and it was only one embarrassing moment to pass.  
  
“Done,” Ardyn said when he tossed the toilet paper in the toilet. But he did bend down to kiss Noctis’ lower back before Noctis could pull his pants up again.  
  
Noctis was pulled into a tight embrace as soon as he had buckled up his belt, he hummed in pleasure when Ardyn placed his chin on top of his head and he closed his eyes immediately, wrapping his arms around Ardyn’s waist and sighing softly. It was a miracle how all this happened without problems when Noctis had feared the place might trigger some bad memories but now wasn’t the right time to think about this. He was too content, for now, too happy, riding the aftermaths of his orgasms, his body so sensitive and his heart beating fast in his chest. He was glad he did all this with Ardyn and it was all that counted for tonight.  
  
The game was over now, they had done almost everything they had spoken of in advance. The pretending they didn’t know each other, dancing on their own with strangers, teasing each other. Ardyn even dared kissing someone else, even if Noctis didn’t enjoy it, but it was exactly why they had safewords, didn’t it? And they had fucked in a stall, even if Noctis had been so reluctant with the idea to begin with. He had thought they’d wait to be home to do so, that being in this place would bring up bad memories. How wrong he had been.  
  
But the adrenaline of it still was there, Noctis could feel it burn his veins. He didn’t want the night to end just yet, he didn’t want to stop now. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to have sex with Ardyn again tonight, his hole was too sensitive for now, too stretched and uncomfortable, a second round wouldn’t be as good as the first one but dancing all night long with the man he loved? That he could do.  
  
So, Noctis looked up, almost expectantly, he looked at Ardyn’s half lidded eyes, he smiled when Ardyn kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose and his lips, so sweetly it made his heart melt. The way Ardyn wrapped his arms around his neck too, making him feel so small and fragile in his arms.  
  
Fuck, Noctis really loved this man so, so much.  
  
“You want to go home now?” Ardyn asked against his lips, only breaking the kiss to mutter the words and soon taking them again, his eyes closed and a hand caressing the back of his head as gently as he could. Noctis waited a long time before he answered, enjoying the embrace and the kiss too much to end them.  
  
“Nah,” he whispered and he smiled up at Ardyn when Ardyn shot him a questioning look. “What about we stay? Have some drinks together and dance again ..”  
  
“Fine by me,” Ardyn replied, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes shining with joyfulness. Noctis didn’t really know why but he had an idea. There were chances Ardyn was satisfied to see him face this place with such serenity, despite how anxious it made him at first. To see him so relaxed, so pleased.  
  
Leaving their stall was almost awkward, as it had given them a feeling of being alone in the world but they soon realized they probably put on a little show for some curious guys. Noctis only laughed, when he saw some a couple of guys lingering in the bathroom, their eyes on him and bulges under his pants. Some faces were familiar to him, probably men he messed around with in the past. He didn’t care if they listened or even peeked at them from over the stall’s walls. He never cared about this, after all.  
  
Ardyn was just as comfortable with the idea, it seemed, cleaning his hands in an almost professional way while Noctis was cleaning his face. The black lights in the club would make traces of sperm shine bright in the darkness and that, he preferred to avoid. Fucking with Ardyn in a dirty bathroom stall of a disgusting club was one thing. Showing himself with dried out sperm on the face shining under the black lights was another. He wasn’t going to bring such attention on his lover. That, he wasn’t comfortable with.  
  
They left the bathroom together, hand in hand and they did just what they planned. They went to the bar, at first, Noctis painfully sitting on one of the stools and trying not to wince too hard, Ardyn staying close, an indecent hand on the higher part of his thigh, his thumb almost touching his cock. This was a possessive gesture, Noctis realized, probably triggered by the looks they received some minutes ago. The hunger in these guys’ eyes, because they knew Noctis’ reputation, they knew he fucked with anyone willing enough to give him a cock. But these times were gone now.  
  
Noctis couldn’t ignore how good it felt, to have Ardyn act like that around him.  
  
The bartender provided them with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses they didn’t use. Instead, Ardyn grabbed the bottle, he drank a couple of sips, his eyes never leaving Noctis’. It was the first time Noctis was seeing Ardyn drink like that and it was both weird and fascinating. Ardyn didn’t even seem to care for the burn of the vodka. He didn’t even seem to care for its taste either. But he soon had Noctis drink from the bottle too, holding it for him, making sure Noctis wasn’t going to force himself to stop just because he feared he might enjoy it too much.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Noctis was able to read on Ardyn’s lips when he tried to push the bottle away. A soft reassurance, to remind him that Ardyn wouldn’t allow him to turn into an alcoholic again, that he was going to keep an eye on it and Noctis closed his eyes in total trust, drinking until the burn was too harsh on his tongue.  
  
Noctis was wobbly on his feet, when he jumped from the stool, stunned with the strong alcohol, he had to hold himself against Ardyn while Ardyn was chuckling to himself, never stopping to touch him and he gave back the vodka bottle to the bartender, for them to drink later again, before they joined the crowd again and started to dance together.  
  
They probably were indecent, there, in the middle of the so many people. Leaning hard against each other, touching without care. Kissing when they were facing each other, Ardyn’s mouth on his neck and shoulders when they weren’t. Noctis eventually got rid of his tank top, as it was always in the way, pushing it into one of his pockets and the touching became even better. Ardyn’s hands on his chest, pinching his nipples, clawing his skin. Licking it, even. No more control on what they were doing and it was fine. All was fine.  
  
And it lasted for hours, switching between phases of drinking and dancing. Smoking, too, as Ardyn stole a cigaret from some random guy and making Noctis smoke as well. Noctis couldn’t help but have Ardyn climax in the middle of the so many people, his hands pushed into his lover’s pants and kissing the hell out of him. He knew how painful it was for Ardyn to stay hard for too long and their dancing probably didn’t help. And he licked semen directly on his fingers, not caring if anyone saw them, while Ardyn was panting against his neck, murmuring how much he loved him.  
  
They probably were the last ones left to dance, when the sun rose and people started to leave. The two of them deafened with the loud music, tired as hell because they weren’t used to this, still so light because of the alcohol and too drunk to care. Noctis was feeling so good about the whole evening, too happy it all went well. He had so many apprehensions to begin with and yet, here he was, sitting at the bar because Ardyn had gone outside to call their driver to come pick them up. His head in his arms, his lids heavy on his eyes and he kept sighing contently.  
  
That night had been .. amazing.  
  
“I gotta charge you for the whole bottle,” the bartender said, as he was finishing to clean up the bar. “Since you two didn’t use glasses.”  
  
“Sure,” Noctis whispered, hoping he would be heard because he wasn’t sure he still had enough energy in him to speak louder. “My man will pay when he’s back, I didn’t bring my wallet.”  
  
“You two ..” the man smiled, stopping near Noctis. “I mean, I’ve seen you with so many guys before but it never felt as natural as when you’re with him. It’s .. It’s a beautiful sight, after seeing you so ..” but he stopped, before he could say something rude and Noctis shrugged.  
  
“So wrecked up ?” Noctis provided with half a glance toward the man. “Trust me,” he then smiled. “I still have a hard time believing it’s all real, sometimes.”  
  
The bartender laughed at that. “I know what you mean, I was the same with my wife, at first. But she doesn’t look like she’s growing tired of me, even after ten years together.”  
  
Noctis smiled. Ten years. Ten years with Ardyn. Where would they ever be, in ten years? Still in the flat? Or would they have bought a little house, for the dogs to have a garden to play in? With their friends’ kids running around the place and calling them the best uncles ever? Noctis loved the image.  
  
“Thank you,” Noctis eventually muttered, pushing himself in a sitting position. “For .. I don’t know .. For caring I guess. I .. I really was in a dark place, back then.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” the bartender gave him a soft smile.  
  
“I .. don’t even know your name,” Noctis admitted in shame but the man merely laughed.  
  
“Pelna.” he introduced himself. “And you’re ..”  
  
“Noctis,” the younger man sighed. “Thank you, Pelna.”  
  
The man’s smile seemed to widen and he was about to say something else when Ardyn entered the club again, rubbing his cheek slowly and pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead.  
  
“You good?” he asked Noctis, kissing his temple. “The car will arrive in a couple of minute. Don’t fall asleep.”  
  
“Gimme your wallet,” Noctis sighed and he started to search for it himself without waiting for Ardyn’s reaction. Not that Ardyn cared, really. Noctis pulled the leather wallet from one of his lover’s pockets, he opened it and frowned. “How much for the bottle?”  
  
“Two hundreds,” Pelna answered.  
  
Noctis fished up for the bills, the two hundreds Pelna was asking for and he added thrice the amount for the tip. He had been so used to give good amounts of money to the guy, that it felt natural to him. Pelna always had been around, during these days, after all, he always .. took care of his needs, despite how rotten they had been. Ardyn didn’t say a word about it, too focused on his task of kissing Noctis’ neck as much as he could before they had to move again, the alcohol making him be so affectionate.  
  
“You .. You don’t have to,” Pelna forced a smile because of how much money there was. “We .. I mean, I was glad you gave me that much money in the past, you .. You really helped me feed my kids and my wife and I’m grateful but ..”  
  
“Buy them something nice, then,” Noctis smiled. “Take them to the zoo, or the amusement park. Make them happy, alright ?”  
  
The smile on Pelna’s lips changed, from forced to touched, he nodded, as if he couldn’t speak anymore, too moved with the gesture and he pocketed the money, looking away. Yet, thankfulness was written all over his face and Noctis’ heart ached. This guy truly cared for the people around him, didn’t he? And he was a father. All fathers should be allowed to make their kids happy.  
  
“The car probably is here now,” Ardyn whispered, wrapping soft hands around his lover’s body and it made Noctis smile, he nodded. Seeing Ardyn in such a state was beautiful. All relaxed, all satisfied and so touchy. He could get used to this, Noctis thought. He could get used to such a look on Ardyn’s face.  
  
So, Noctis pushed himself on his feet, trying not to wince as a soft pain shot at the lower part of his back, he took Ardyn’s hand and he smiled at Pelna softly.  
  
“See you around,” he told the man. Ardyn waved at him, in this blissful state of his, and they soon left the club, the fresh air of the morning helping them wake up a little. Now they weren’t dancing anymore, their body was reminding them that they weren’t used to this kind of things. Not anymore, at least. And they probably were going to sleep all day long. It wouldn’t be surprising. But they’d still have to walk the dogs before going to bed, as they had spent the night on their own.  
  
Entering the car was easy enough but Noctis didn’t want to sit anywhere else than on Ardyn’s lap and Ardyn was too happy to touch to even care. It was so early still, there wouldn’t be anyone in the streets at that hour and they would be safe anyways. And he sure wasn’t going to bring up dark memories to Noctis at that moment. Hugging felt like the only important thing on the moment, anyways.  
  
And so they hugged and Noctis was feeling way too sleepy.  
  
“We should do this again, in the future ..” Noctis whispered, nuzzling at Ardyn’s shoulder and he shivered when Ardyn’s arms tightened on his body.  
  
“Just what I was thinking about ..” was Ardyn’s answer but Noctis didn’t hear it. He was fast asleep on his lover, too tired to fight back anymore and Ardyn smiled.  
  
This night had been good. A taste of what they could have been, if fate didn’t bring them together in the way it did. And it had been a risky game but something was certain: Noctis was healing and Ardyn had the confidence to say he probably was the kind of medicine the boy had needed. Because Noctis always had too much love to give, and Ardyn would take it all gladly. He’d take it all and give just as much.  
  
Because Noctis was the man of his life. And Ardyn sometimes couldn’t believe how lucky he had been. A little help coming from Fate, maybe? Or from something else? Someone else? Ardyn never was a believer but ..  
  
But sometimes, Ardyn was certain Luna had sent the dogs his way, to make sure he and Noctis would meet again. An angel, really. And Ardyn couldn’t remember how many times he thanked her for it.


End file.
